2007 Shanghai Masters
Dominic Dale |runner_up= Ryan Day |score=10-6}} The ' 2007 Shanghai Masters' was the inaugural event of the Shanghai Masters tournament and the first ranking event of the season. It took place 6–12 August 2007 at the Shanghai Grand Stage. It was won by Dominic Dale who defeated Ryan Day 10–6 in the final. Prize fund Winner: £48,000 Runner-upp: £22,500 Semi-finalists: £12,00 Quarter-finalist: £6500 Last 16: £4274 Last 32: £2750 Last 48: £1725 Last 64: £1325 Stage 1 High Break: £500 Stage 2 High Break: £2000 Stage 1 Maximum Break: £1000 Stage 2 Maximum Break: £20,000 Total: £250,000 Notable happenings * Ronnie O'Sullivan withdrew from the event due to back problems that prevented him from travelling or playing. * Matthew Stevens went 4-0 down to Stephen Maguire, but took the next 5 frames to win 5-4. * Dominic Dale dyed his hair blonde half way through the tournament because he saw the style in a barbershop in Shanghai. * Dominic Dale won 8 consecutive games in the final, claiming victory from trailing 2-6. Wildcard round A wildcard round was held on the opening day of the tournament before the first round proper to allow eight Chinese players to display their abilities. Matches in this round were best of 9 frames. Main draw John Higgins | RD1-score01 = 5''' | RD1-seed02 = | RD1-team02 = Jamie Cope | RD1-score02 = 2 | RD1-seed03 = 11 | RD1-team03 = '''Mark Selby | RD1-score03 = 5''' | RD1-seed04 = | RD1-team04 = Yang Qingtian | RD1-score04 = 0 | RD1-seed05 = 12 | RD1-team05 = Mark Williams | RD1-score05 = 2 | RD1-seed06 = | RD1-team06 = '''Stuart Bingham | RD1-score06 = 5''' | RD1-seed07 = 5 | RD1-team07 = Ronnie O'Sullivan | RD1-score07 = w/d | RD1-seed08 = | RD1-team08 = '''Stuart Pettman | RD1-score08 = w/o | RD1-seed09 = 6 | RD1-team09 = Peter Ebdon | RD1-score09 = 3 | RD1-seed10 = | RD1-team10 = Dave Harold | RD1-score10 = 5''' | RD1-seed11 = 15 | RD1-team11 = '''Steve Davis | RD1-score11 = 5''' | RD1-seed12 = | RD1-team12 = Fergal O'Brien | RD1-score12 = 4 | RD1-seed13 = 14 | RD1-team13 = Allister Carter | RD1-score13 = 1 | RD1-seed14 = | RD1-team14 = '''Adrian Gunnell | RD1-score14 = 5''' | RD1-seed15 = 4 | RD1-team15 = Ken Doherty | RD1-score15 = 3 | RD1-seed16 = | RD1-team16 = '''Dominic Dale | RD1-score16 = 5''' | RD1-seed17 = 3 | RD1-team17 = Shaun Murphy | RD1-score17 = 2 | RD1-seed18 = | RD1-team18 = '''Ian McCulloch | RD1-score18 = 5''' | RD1-seed19 = 16 | RD1-team19 = '''Ryan Day | RD1-score19 = 5''' | RD1-seed20 = | RD1-team20 = Tony Drago | RD1-score20 = 1 | RD1-seed21 = 10 | RD1-team21 = '''Stephen Maguire | RD1-score21 = 5''' | RD1-seed22 = | RD1-team22 = Xiao Guodong | RD1-score22 = 1 | RD1-seed23 = 7 | RD1-team23 = Neil Robertson | RD1-score23 = 0 | RD1-seed24 = | RD1-team24 = '''Matthew Stevens | RD1-score24 = 5''' | RD1-seed25 = 8 | RD1-team25 = '''Stephen Hendry | RD1-score25 = 5''' | RD1-seed26 = | RD1-team26 = Nigel Bond | RD1-score26 = 2 | RD1-seed27 = 13 | RD1-team27 = '''Stephen Lee | RD1-score27 = 5''' | RD1-seed28 = | RD1-team28 = Marco Fu | RD1-score28 = 4 | RD1-seed29 = 9 | RD1-team29 = '''Ding Junhui | RD1-score29 = 5''' | RD1-seed30 = | RD1-team30 = Yu Delu | RD1-score30 = 2 | RD1-seed31 = 2 | RD1-team31 = '''Graeme Dott | RD1-score31 = 5''' | RD1-seed32 = | RD1-team32 = Michael Holt | RD1-score32 = 4 | RD2-seed01 = 1 | RD2-team01 = John Higgins | RD2-score01 = 3 | RD2-seed02 = 11 | RD2-team02 = '''Mark Selby | RD2-score02 = 5''' | RD2-seed03 = | RD2-team03 = '''Stuart Bingham | RD2-score03 = 5''' | RD2-seed04 = | RD2-team04 = Stuart Pettman | RD2-score04 = 4 | RD2-seed05 = | RD2-team05 = '''Dave Harold | RD2-score05 = 5''' | RD2-seed06 = 15 | RD2-team06 = Steve Davis | RD2-score06 = 1 | RD2-seed07 = | RD2-team07 = Adrian Gunnell | RD2-score07 = 1 | RD2-seed08 = | RD2-team08 = '''Dominic Dale | RD2-score08 = 5''' | RD2-seed09 = | RD2-team09 = Ian McCulloch | RD2-score09 = 3 | RD2-seed10 = 16 | RD2-team10 = '''Ryan Day | RD2-score10 = 5''' | RD2-seed11 = 10 | RD2-team11 = Stephen Maguire | RD2-score11 = 4 | RD2-seed12 = | RD2-team12 = '''Matthew Stevens | RD2-score12 = 5''' | RD2-seed13 = 8 | RD2-team13 = Stephen Hendry | RD2-score13 = 3 | RD2-seed14 = 13 | RD2-team14 = '''Stephen Lee | RD2-score14 = 5''' | RD2-seed15 = 9 | RD2-team15 = Ding Junhui | RD2-score15 = 1 | RD2-seed16 = 2 | RD2-team16 = '''Graeme Dott | RD2-score16 = 5''' | RD3-seed01 = 11 | RD3-team01 = '''Mark Selby | RD3-score01 = 5''' | RD3-seed02 = | RD3-team02 = Stuart Bingham | RD3-score02 = 0 | RD3-seed03 = | RD3-team03 = Dave Harold | RD3-score03 = 1 | RD3-seed04 = | RD3-team04 = '''Dominic Dale | RD3-score04 = 5''' | RD3-seed05 = 16 | RD3-team05 = '''Ryan Day | RD3-score05 = 5''' | RD3-seed06 = | RD3-team06 = Matthew Stevens | RD3-score06 = 4 | RD3-seed07 = 13 | RD3-team07 = Stephen Lee | RD3-score07 = 4 | RD3-seed08 = 2 | RD3-team08 = '''Graeme Dott | RD3-score08 = 5''' | RD4-seed01 = 11 | RD4-team01 = Mark Selby | RD4-score01 = 3 | RD4-seed02 = | RD4-team02 = '''Dominic Dale | RD4-score02 = 6''' | RD4-seed03 = 16 | RD4-team03 = '''Ryan Day | RD4-score03 = 6''' | RD4-seed04 = 2 | RD4-team04 = Graeme Dott | RD4-score04 = 2 | RD5-seed01 = | RD5-team01 = '''Dominic Dale | RD5-score01 = 10 | RD5-seed02 = 16 | RD5-team02 = Ryan Day | RD5-score02= 6 }} Final Qualifying Qualifying rounds for the Shanghai Masters took place at Pontin's, Prestatyn, Wales, 26–29 June 2007. Mark Joyce | RD1-score01 = 5''' | RD1-team02 = Fraser Patrick | RD1-score02 = 3 | RD1-team03 = Tian Pengfei | RD1-score03 = w/d | RD1-team04 = Xiao Guodong | RD1-score04 =w/d | RD1-team05 = Alex Davies | RD1-score05 = 1 | RD1-team06 = Alfred Burden | RD1-score06 = '''5 | RD1-team07 = Munraj Pal | RD1-score07 = 4 | RD1-team08 = Jimmy Robertson | RD1-score08 = 5''' | RD1-team09 = Shailesh Jogia | RD1-score09 = '''5 | RD1-team10 = Steve Mifsud | RD1-score10 = 0 | RD1-team11 = Leo Fernandez | RD1-score11 = 5''' | RD1-team12 = Rodney Goggins | RD1-score12 = 4 | RD1-team13 = James McBain | RD1-score13 = 3 | RD1-team14 = Gareth Coppack | RD1-score14 = '''5 | RD1-team15 = Kurt Maflin | RD1-score15 = 2 | RD1-team16 = Kevin Van Hove | RD1-score16 = 5''' | RD1-team17 = Lee Walker | RD1-score17 = | RD1-team18 = Bye | RD1-score18 = | RD1-team19 = Tony Drago | RD1-score19 = '''w/o | RD1-team20 = Issara Kachaiwong | RD1-score20 =w/d | RD1-team21 = Liu Song | RD1-score21 =w/d | RD1-team22 = Supoj Saenla | RD1-score22 = w/o | RD1-team23 = Lee Spick | RD1-score23 = 5''' | RD1-team24 = Martin Gould | RD1-score24 = 4 | RD1-team25 = Liang Wenbo | RD1-score25 = '''5 | RD1-team26 = Ashley Wright | RD1-score26 = 1 | RD1-team27 = Jamie O'Neill | RD1-score27 = w/o | RD1-team28 = Liu Chuang | RD1-score28 =w/d | RD1-team29 = David Morris | RD1-score29 = 5''' | RD1-team30 = Ben Woollaston | RD1-score30 = 0 | RD1-team31 = Matthew Selt | RD1-score31 = 2 | RD1-team32 = Patrick Wallace | RD1-score32 = '''5 | RD2-team01 = Drew Henry | RD2-score01 = 2 | RD2-team02 = Mark Joyce | RD2-score02 = 5''' | RD2-team03 = Scott MacKenzie | RD2-score03 = | RD2-team04 = Bye | RD2-score04 = | RD2-team05 = Jimmy White | RD2-score05 = 3 | RD2-team06 = Alfred Burden | RD2-score06 = '''5 | RD2-team07 = Stuart Pettman | RD2-score07 = 5''' | RD2-team08 = Jimmy Robertson | RD2-score08 = 3 | RD2-team09 = Jimmy Michie | RD2-score09 = 3 | RD2-team10 = Shailesh Jogia | RD2-score10 = '''5 | RD2-team11 = Paul Davies | RD2-score11 = 5''' | RD2-team12 = Leo Fernandez | RD2-score12 = 3 | RD2-team13 = Judd Trump | RD2-score13 = '''5 | RD2-team14 = Gareth Coppack | RD2-score14 = 1 | RD2-team15 = Joe Delaney | RD2-score15 = 5''' | RD2-team16 = Kevin Van Hove | RD2-score16 = 1 | RD2-team17 = Barry Pinches | RD2-score17 = '''5 | RD2-team18 = Lee Walker | RD2-score18 = 2 | RD2-team19 = Tom Ford | RD2-score19 = 4 | RD2-team20 = Tony Drago | RD2-score20 = 5''' | RD2-team21 = Marcus Campbell | RD2-score21 = 4 | RD2-team22 = Supoj Saenla | RD2-score22 = '''5 | RD2-team23 = Rod Lawler | RD2-score23 = 5''' | RD2-team24 = Lee Spick | RD2-score24 = 0 | RD2-team25 = Robin Hull | RD2-score25 = 3 | RD2-team26 = Liang Wenbo | RD2-score26 = '''5 | RD2-team27 = Ian Preece | RD2-score27 = 1 | RD2-team28 = Jamie O'Neill | RD2-score28 = 5''' | RD2-team29 = Mike Dunn | RD2-score29 = '''5 | RD2-team30 = David Morris | RD2-score30 = 1 | RD2-team31 = David Roe | RD2-score31 = 5''' | RD2-team32 = Patrick Wallace | RD2-score32 = 4 | RD3-team01 = John Parrott | RD3-score01 = '''5 | RD3-team02 = Mark Joyce | RD3-score02 = 4 | RD3-team03 = Andrew Higginson | RD3-score03 = 2 | RD3-team04 = Scott MacKenzie | RD3-score04 = 5''' | RD3-team05 = Alan McManus | RD3-score05 = '''5 | RD3-team06 = Alfred Burden | RD3-score06 = 1 | RD3-team07 = Andy Hicks | RD3-score07 = 3 | RD3-team08 = Stuart Pettman | RD3-score08 = 5''' | RD3-team09 = Mark Davis | RD3-score09 = 4 | RD3-team10 = Shailesh Jogia | RD3-score10 = '''5 | RD3-team11 = Fergal O'Brien | RD3-score11 = 5''' | RD3-team12 = Paul Davies | RD3-score12 = 4 | RD3-team13 = Adrian Gunnell | RD3-score13 = '''5 | RD3-team14 = Judd Trump | RD3-score14 = 4 | RD3-team15 = Rory McLeod | RD3-score15 = 5''' | RD3-team16 = Joe Delaney | RD3-score16 = 1 | RD3-team17 = Ricky Walden | RD3-score17 = '''5 | RD3-team18 = Barry Pinches | RD3-score18 = 2 | RD3-team19 = Andrew Norman | RD3-score19 = 2 | RD3-team20 = Tony Drago | RD3-score20 = 5''' | RD3-team21 = Michael Judge | RD3-score21 = '''5 | RD3-team22 = Supoj Saenla | RD3-score22 = 1 | RD3-team23 = David Gilbert | RD3-score23 = 5''' | RD3-team24 = Rod Lawler | RD3-score24 = 4 | RD3-team25 = Jamie Burnett | RD3-score25 = 3 | RD3-team26 = Liang Wenbo | RD3-score26 = '''5 | RD3-team27 = David Gray | RD3-score27 = 5''' | RD3-team28 = Jamie O'Neill | RD3-score28 = 2 | RD3-team29 = James Wattana | RD3-score29 = 3 | RD3-team30 = Mike Dunn | RD3-score30 = '''5 | RD3-team31 = Robert Milkins | RD3-score31 = 4 | RD3-team32 = David Roe | RD3-score32 = 5''' | RD4-team01 = Jamie Cope | RD4-score01 = '''5 | RD4-team02 = John Parrott | RD4-score02 = 4 | RD4-team03 = Gerard Greene | RD4-score03 = 2 | RD4-team04 = Scott MacKenzie | RD4-score04 = 5''' | RD4-team05 = Stuart Bingham | RD4-score05 = '''5 | RD4-team06 = Alan McManus | RD4-score06 = 4 | RD4-team07 = Joe Perry | RD4-score07 = 4 | RD4-team08 = Stuart Pettman | RD4-score08 = 5''' | RD4-team09 = Dave Harold | RD4-score09 = '''5 | RD4-team10 = Shailesh Jogia | RD4-score10 = 1 | RD4-team11 = Barry Hawkins | RD4-score11 = 2 | RD4-team12 = Fergal O'Brien | RD4-score12 = 5''' | RD4-team13 = Anthony Hamilton | RD4-score13 = 4 | RD4-team14 = Adrian Gunnell | RD4-score14 = '''5 | RD4-team15 = Dominic Dale | RD4-score15 = 5''' | RD4-team16 = Rory McLeod | RD4-score16 = 0 | RD4-team17 = Ian McCulloch | RD4-score17 = '''5 | RD4-team18 = Ricky Walden | RD4-score18 = 1 | RD4-team19 = Joe Swail | RD4-score19 = 4 | RD4-team20 = Tony Drago | RD4-score20 = 5''' | RD4-team21 = Mark Allen | RD4-score21 = 1 | RD4-team22 = Michael Judge | RD4-score22 = '''5 | RD4-team23 = Matthew Stevens | RD4-score23 = 5''' | RD4-team24 = David Gilbert | RD4-score24 = 4 | RD4-team25 = Nigel Bond | RD4-score25 = '''5 | RD4-team26 = Liang Wenbo | RD4-score26 = 3 | RD4-team27 = Marco Fu | RD4-score27 = 5''' | RD4-team28 = David Gray | RD4-score28 = 1 | RD4-team29 = Mark King | RD4-score29 = 1 | RD4-team30 = Mike Dunn | RD4-score30 = '''5 | RD4-team31 = Michael Holt | RD4-score31 = 5 | RD4-team32 = David Roe | RD4-score32 = 1 }} Century breaks Qualifying stages centuries *140 Dave Harold *138 Fergal O'Brien *137 Barry Pinches *136 Patrick Wallace *136 David Roe *133 Ricky Walden *131 Alfred Burden *130 Scott MacKenzie *129, 101 Dominic Dale *128, 127 Supoj Saenla *127 Rory McLeod *123 DaviDavid Gilbert *122 Robert Milkins *116 Tony Drago *115 Marco Fu *115, 103 Jamie Burnett *112 Adrian Gunnell *110 Matthew Stevens *110 Jimmy White *109, 101 David Gray *105, 103 Judd Trump *105 Jamie Cope *103 Joe Perry *103, 103 Michael Judge *102 Jamie O'Neill *101 Stuart Pettman Television stages centuries *143, 127, 116, 102 Dominic Dale *133, 123 Ian McCulloh *131, 104 Mark Selby *126 Adrian Gunnell *124, 106 Stephen Maguire *115, 106, 105, 103 Ryan Day *108 Stuart Bingham *102 Michael Holt *101 Shaun Murphy Category:Shanghai Masters Shanghai Masters